One Shot
by Sporadic-Tiger
Summary: Luka/Miku. Mostly meant for people who know what long distance relationships are like. oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDNESS OF IT ALL. I DON'T EVEN HAVE VOCALOID PROGRAMS, AND PROBABLY COULDN'T GET THEM TO WORK EVEN IF I DID. T-T**

* * *

In her free time, the superstar songstress likes to simply sit at her computer. Of course, it's not like she would do it _all_ the time. She only started months ago.

"Luka-san!" Gakupo shouts, "Are you about to go on the computer?"

"Uh... yes..." Luka answers nervously, "Why?"

"I want you to Google something for me." he replies, his nose in a book. Luka relaxes.

"Okay."

_**It's so scary... I only met her once... and I've never... I can't... So why...?**_

Luka's incoherent train of thought happens to be revolving around a rising new singing sensation, who she had the luck to bump into and exchange e-mails with.

_**Miku...**_

The younger girl had caught Luka's interest in a few ways at first glance. After their first conversation, Luka felt that they could be great friends. After a few emails, however, she got an urge in the back of her mind to try for more...

_**It was ridiculous... Maybe I shouldn't have asked in the first place. **_

The more they communicated, however, the more they seemed to begin to trust one another.

_**No... I knew what kind of things would be in our way... maybe I didn't know it would be this hard, but... I will never regret having asked her to be mine. **_

More and more venues were opened to them as they shared other accounts with each other, and eventually their phone numbers.

"_Luka, I want nothing more than to love you unconditionally._"

Those desperate words echo in Luka's thoughts as continuously as car engines sound on the freeway in mid day. She also had the sneaking suspicion that someone had licked a Push Pop to a point, and used it to stab her in the chest.

_**It's so sweet of her to say... but it hurts at the same time...**_

Small tears escape from Luka's deep blue eyes. She casually wipes them away.

_**Not again...**_

The path that her thoughts are starting to travel is at this point all too familiar to the pink-haired idol.

_**No one that I've loved outside of family has ever truly loved me back before... And some even lied... said they did...**_

Though she tries to resist following it to the question that she still has no proven answer for, she falls into the trap and wonders anyway;

_**Miku... oh, my Miku... do you really mean it? **_

"_My feelings are one-hundred percent genuine."_

Another quote from Miku that has been coolly burned to memory presents itself to Luka.

_**I know you said that... and I want to believe that you were being honest... or perhaps the scariest part is that I really do believe it, but I...**_

It doesn't help matters that Miku is continuously busy with building her new career... but even less so that Miku seems to have been offline more and more lately.

_**Her career is picking up, that's all... I did hear her on the radio last week... and she's going to perform next weekend, so she's probably getting ready for that too...**_

A couple more tears slowly rolls down Luka's face, frustrating her.

Suddenly her computer pings.

"Ah!" Luka says aloud. _**She's online!**_

…_**.**_

_**And now she's not. **_

A small, secret groan is let out with the sole purpose of inconspicuously expressing Luka's tangle of emotions.

_**That's the third time this week... **_

_**Please, Miku, after having shown me what true love might be like... don't start avoiding me... Don't... don't leave.**_

Luka covers her face in an attempt to hide her overflow of feelings.

_**Not now... we've come so far...**_

_**Miku...**_

_**I love you...**_

…_**.**_

She laughs lightly at herself, then proceeds to sharply inhale a sob.

_**I'm so insecure.**_

"_Smile, I love you."_

A corner of Luka's trembling lips hesitantly turns upward and holds itself there.

"_All you need to know is that I love you, and I would spend the rest of my life getting to know you..."_

The smirk on Luka's face grows slightly larger.

"_With all my heart and my very being, I LOVE YOU."_

Luka finally lifts her head as a heartfelt smile covers her visage.

"_I love you with the burning passion of the sun and it will never EVER go out."_

_**I know this can work... I KNOW it can...**_

_**You make me happier than I've ever been. So I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I need to...**_

_**I want to see you again... more than anything...  
**_

"Luka-san? Did you get the results yet?" Gakupo inquires without turning away from the novel in his hand.

"Eeh... I'm sorry, what was I looking for again?"

"The meaning of the phrase, 'Aut viam inveniam aut faciam'."

"Sounds latin. How would you spell that?" Luka asks.

Gakupo flips back a few pages and spells the phrase out for her as she types it into Google and hits 'enter'. She skips the first link, which is to wikipedia, and clicks the second. She stares for a moment at the result.

"H-here it is..." she alerts Gakupo.

"Great! What is it?"

"... 'I'll either find a way or make one'."


End file.
